


Secondo Piatto

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Tae Hyun-wook, es un policía muy seguro de si mismo, siempre listo para ayudar a los demás y con buena disposición. Cree que su vida profesional y amorosa es perfecta hasta que se da cuenta que su "futura novia" y amiga de la infancia jamás lo vio como un interés amoroso. Por el contrario, ella ya tiene un novio con quien pronto se casará. Siendo quien es, Tae Hyun-wook se da por vencido sin intentarlo y decide brindarle todo su apoyo a la feliz pareja.Una noche, mientras está ayudando a su amiga Hee-seon a prepararse para su boda, termina conociendo al dueño del restaurante, "Secondo Piatto", Seo Won-yeong. Entre más tiempo pasan juntos, más comienza a notar pequeños detalles sobre él, como el hecho que Seo Won-young, está enamorado del futuro novio.
Series: Traducción [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Ni más ni menos, ¡50.000 wones en el billete de lotería! Fue un día que parecía estar lleno de auténtica suerte. El caso de emergencia, que originalmente se había preparado para que durara unos días más, se resolvió dramáticamente e hizo que disminuyera sus horas de trabajo de un modo considerable así que, gracias a esto, pudo salir de la oficina antes de las 6 de la tarde.  
Los miembros del equipo **_Strong_** ** _1_** ** _Team_** , que trabajaron en turnos, entrando y saliendo sin descanso durante casi una semana, estaban golpeando el piso con la punta de sus zapatos mientras se movían escandalosamente con el objetivo de llevar todas las cajas para la bodega... Y cuando se hizo más tarde, el hombre, que tenía un compromiso para ir a cenar, se apresuró a terminar todos sus deberes para que no quedara ni la más mínima excusa.

Es una cena, pero no será demasiado tarde. Después de descorchar las botellas de alcohol, siente que estará tan nervioso por la falta de sueño y las ganas que tiene de pedirle **que sea su novia,** que posiblemente podría romper el vino en la cabeza de la persona que esté a su lado.

Sí, _definitivamente es hora de irse._

**"Que duerman bien y nos vemos mañana. Incluso si salgo un poco más temprano, estoy seguro de que no tendremos problemas aquí".**

Pero un acto como ese tiene mucha importancia. Cuando ocurre una emergencia de este tipo, tiene que escribir un informe por escrito y rogar por la aceptación del departamento de contabilidad. Él, sin embargo, sigue animando a los otros subordinados para que dejan el trabajo junto con él para que pueda irse sin sentir tanta culpa.

Después de que todas las personas se fueron, finalmente el gerente general lo llamó:

**"Tae, ¿A dónde vas? El líder del equipo no puede irse de ese modo".**

Los anchos hombros del hombre se detuvieron y se quedaron quietos en su lugar. Su espalda, que parecía estar completamente erguida, se puso muy dura, como en una cámara lenta y luego, _se dio la vuelta pasito a pasito_ , frotándose los ojos con su gran mano y fingiendo llorar.

 **"Lo siento, Jefe... Si no cierro los ojos ahora, creo que** **vomitaré** **y moriré ¡Moriré joven!"**

**"Entonces ayuda en algo más, pon los ojos en la sala de vigilancia".**

**"He organizado y enviado todos los datos necesarios. ¡Juro que ya he terminado! Y además, ya conozco el procedimiento. Mañana trabajaré a lo grande, ¡¡Ni siquiera voy a almorzar!! ¡¡Por favor!!"**

Como si estuviera rezando, con las manos entrelazadas para buscar desesperadamente por la simpatía del hombre y los ojos en sangre debido a la falta de sueño y estrés acumulado durante varios días, el director cerró la boca igual a si hubiera perdido las palabras y la guerra ante él. En ese espacio, Hyun-wook le agradeció por el favor, golpeando su hombro rápidamente antes de irse.

Tan pronto como salió por la puerta principal, su actitud gradualmente se volvió diferente y relajada. Sus pies, que daban pasos bastante rápidos, se volvieron más ligeros y en el último minuto, incluso se subió al coche cantando una canción de amor. Cuando el automóvil salió del estacionamiento en una curva suave, se detuvo por un momento en la entrada de un edificio enorme y todo iluminado. Al bajar la ventanilla que tenía junto a él, apareció una cara terriblemente sería.

**"¿¡Cómo estás!?"**

**"Pues... Sobreviviré ¿Terminaste el trabajo?"**

**"Sí. Come esto y mantente fuerte".**

Amablemente le entregó un yogurt que vencía en una semana a un hombre que estaba de pie, como una estatua junto a la entrada del edificio de la estación de policía. Solo con eso, le sonrió con la boca bien abierta y Hyun-wook volvió a pisar el acelerador hasta el tope. Su condición, la que le hacía sentir que era probable que vomitara sangre y muriera de inmediato, se recuperó milagrosa y secuencialmente en tan solo unos segundos. Y en proporción a la distancia del trabajo, comenzó a sentirse increíblemente fuerte y capaz.

Eran las 6:30 pm cuando llegó al lugar de reunión, _no a su casa_. Tenía una cita a las 7 en punto así que, si consideraba esto y lo analizaba con detalle, podía decir que llegó allí lo suficientemente temprano como para que sea considerado normal.

Hyun-wook, quien pidió una cerveza y disfrutó por mucho tiempo de su propia compañía, estaba literalmente feliz. Incluso los hombre sucios que estaban escupiendo un gargajo de saliva en las banquetas se veían increíblemente lindos hoy.

**"¿Por qué viniste antes que yo?"**

Habiendo dicho eso, **Hee-seon** apareció ante él. Con el cabello recogido en un chongo, una camiseta holgada de algodón de manga corta y pantalones que parecían estar ondeando con sus movimientos. Descubrió que también llevaba sandalias cocidas que le hacían tener todos los dedos visibles.

Hee-seon se mudó recientemente a una empresa de diseño que tenía un nombre bastante conocido en la industria, pero el ambiente en el trabajo no era estricto por lo que se estaba sintiendo comoda viajando a comer con él siempre que se lo pedía.   
Es linda. Era tan linda a los ojos de Hyunwook que incluso gruñó.

**"Un gángster estalla violentamente e ingresa a la jurisdicción por lo que sus movimientos permanecen escondidos toda la semana. Es un asco ¿Pero no es esto debido a que lo arrestaron en el lugar equivocado? Lo que quiero decir es que, gracias a ti, el trabajo terminó temprano hoy. Sí, quería verte, así que dejé el trabajo atrás y salté a mi auto. Pensé que moriría después de verificar el posprocesamiento".**

**"Tú, ¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo y no aquí comportándote como un galán? Tus ojos están rojos".**

**"No. Debo tomar una cerveza hoy, de lo contrario no puedo cerrar los ojos porque viene el insomnio".**

El sol se hizo más y más borroso, pero todavía estaba brillante afuera. Se sentía cansado y con sueño, pero era injusto quedarse dormido en un día soleado de principios de verano. Hee-seon finalmente se puso en contacto con él para conseguir una cerveza cuando llegó el momento adecuado y Hyun-wook obviamente lo iba a aceptar.  
 _Es un buen día_. El trabajo terminó bien y pudo estar con Hee-seon. Parece que han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde que tuvo un descanso así de agradable.

Los dos, inmediatamente vaciaron la primera cerveza y pidieron una segunda para ponerse a charlar como de costumbre. Dado que sus padres son ex alumnos de la misma universidad, los dos han sido los amigos más cercanos desde que nacieron hasta ahora, cuando ya casi van a cumplir treinta y un años. Incluso si no se ven todos los días, nunca dejan de hablar y eso es bastante refrescante cuando tienes una atmósfera corporativa a tus espaldas, un jefe hilarante y quejas contundentes sobre cosas que habían pasado en un turno anterior... _A Hyunwook le gustó que Hee-seon estuviera cómoda._ Pensaba que con ella podía tener sus ojos adormilados y ella los dedos desnudos, pintados de pedicura azul y meciéndose en las sandalias cocidas. Una relación que le permite mostrar cómo es, en cualquier momento y sin necesidad de largas palabras. Se rió y habló un rato antes de recobrar el aliento.

Finalmente y después de un breve silencio, Heesun bebió tres cervezas seguidas y de repente, **de verdad de repente,** le informó:

**"Me voy a casar."**

Asimismo, Hyun-wook bebió un vaso de cerveza y lo dejó bruscamente sobre la mesa. Pequeñas arrugas se formaron espontáneamente en su frente y luego, sintió que todo el calor se le iba de la cara. La historia de amor de Hee-seon era como una cronología para él y Hee-seon tampoco tenía antecedentes de no saber acerca de alguna de las relaciones de Wook. _¿Hay una historia de amor que no conozca?_

**"¿Es el Día de los Inocentes?"**

**"Es la verdad."**

Hyun wook acercó su cabeza a la de ella, reprimiendo el _**"de ninguna manera"**_ que interviene en su corazón.

**"¿Con quién?"**

**"Con el señor Minseok".**

Hyun-wook no pudo aguantar más y abrió la boca ante eso. Hee-seon se rió de su estúpida expresión.

**"¿Estás tan sorprendido?"**

**"No, ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera... Ni siquiera me dijiste que estaban saliendo".**

**"Así es como sucedió. La relación fluyó de manera muy ambigua y después, salió la historia del matrimonio".**

Hyun-wook golpeó su gran palma hasta ocasionar que la mesa temblara.

**"¡Oye, oye! ¿De qué estás hablando? No parece que sea una buena relación así que ¿Por qué una persona inteligente como tú haría esto? ¡Despierta! ¿Tiene sentido casarse de esa manera?"**

**"No sabía que sería así, pero está bien, puedo hacer esto. Simplemente saltamos de un lado a otro y decidimos casarnos. No tiene que ser una historia tan larga. Quiero vivir con él. Yo conozco su corazón, pero ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser así, y... Aunque fue tan absurdo, me gustó".**

De repente, su interior hirvió como un volcán. Como un campo de sequía, _era como si se estuviera quemando y agrietándose_. Hyun-wook volvió a levantar el vaso, tomó solo un trago de cerveza **Ammon** y luego pidió otro vaso al hombre que pasaba junto a ellos. Cuanto más lo bebía, más sentía que se quemaba, pero si no bebe _¿Qué calmará este sentimiento?_

**"¿Sabes qué tipo de persona es Minseok?"**

Minseok fue el motivo de que Hyun wook fuera a la escuela de policía. Es decir, _eran muy cercanos_. Después de graduarse, Hyun-wook terminó su servicio en el escuadrón móvil y fue nombrado oficial de policía según lo programado, y Min-seok pensó que el trabajo policial y la atmósfera interna no parecían coincidir con el hombre en el que se había transformado a lo largo de su vida universitaria y luego cambió de rumbo y ahora trabajaba como abogado. El camino a seguir ha cambiado, pero la relación entre los dos, que solían vivir en un dormitorio contiguo en la universidad, se mantuvo cercana incluso después de la graduación. Desde los primeros años, incluso aunque estaban demasiado ocupados como para verse, a menudo se contactaban para comer y beber juntos... _También fue ese día cuando los presentó._ Hee-seon, que accidentalmente lo contactó, fue a tomar una copa con él y con su amigo.

Solo han pasado tres meses desde ese día pero, su amigo y la mujer de su vida...

**"¿Esto es una trampa? ¿Estás tratando de atraparlo porque te falta dinero?"**

**"Sería gracioso que ese fuera el caso".**

**"¿Estás embarazada?"**

**"Por Dios."**

**"¿Lo conocías antes de ese día?"**

**"Fue la primera vez que lo vi."**

Hee-seon sonríe con un rostro feliz y avergonzado que nunca antes había visto en la vida. En realidad, sus mejillas se hincharon en color melocotón y su mirada se puso más bonita. Hyun-wook aceptó lenta y muy tristemente, que ella no estaba mintiendo, bromeando ni buscándolo por su dinero.

El comienzo del verano, el que hizo que se sintiera renovado, se ha convertido en una temporada en la que los mosquitos comienzan a picarles las piernas. Todos los jóvenes que fuman y escupen en la calle deben ser etiquetados, pateados, llevados a la cárcel, pateados de nuevo y colocados en centros de detención para recibir educación especial. 

**"En primer lugar, felicitaciones".**

**"Gracias."**

Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron lo opuesto a lo que decía su corazón: Minseok era un buen tipo. Cumple con ese grado de elegancia y aunque parece un poco terco, es más sincero y directo que los demás. Desde un punto de vista objetivo, debería celebrar. Parece lo contrario de un tipo de espíritu libre como Hee-seon pero, este tipo de personas siempre se han atraído con fuerza. _Y la prueba está en la notificación de matrimonio que le ha dado, tres meses después de conocerse._

Hyeonwook levantó un vaso nuevo mientras captaba las complejas emociones que se le mezclaban en el pecho. El absurdo, la tristeza y la derrota, todas a la vez. Y **"Pack".** Hee-seon golpeó su vaso. _¿Qué es un billete de lotería por valor de 50.000 wones comparado con lo que le acaba de pasar?_

**"Pensé... Que sería diferente."**


	2. 2

A la edad de 17 años, cuando solo eran estudiantes de secundaria, **Hyun-wook** y **Hee-seon** comenzaron a salir aproximadamente durante tres meses... Jung Min-seok, de 31 años, hizo que Hee seon quisiera casarse con él en tres meses, pero Tae Hyun-wook, de 17, casi destruyó incluso la amistad de 10 años que había construido con ella desde la escuela primaria. Definitivamente era un amigo cercano de la infancia, pero desde que comenzaron a salir, peleaban todos los días. Cuando se encontraban, peleaban a gritos y cuando no estaban cerca, peleaban por teléfono. A veces se lanzaban las cosas que habían preparado, peleaban por un aniversario y peleaban por olvidar el aniversario, reuniendo y reuniéndose con amigos, pidiendo una cita doble y peleando, preguntando _¿Por qué no enviaste un mensaje cuando la escuela terminó? ¡Pude haber ido por ti! ¿Por qué fuiste a la sala de computación sin decir una palabra?_ Pelea, pelea, pelea. ¡Y ni siquiera recuerda que los había hecho pelear así! Porque eran muy jóvenes, inmaduros. Es decir, en ese momento muchos chicos de su edad arriesgan su vida en cosas triviales y viven bajo la ilusión de que cada uno tiene una cosa preciosa en su corazón a la que nunca podrían renunciar... De todos modos, después de pasar unos tres meses así, Hyunwook propuso seriamente un **alto al fuego**. _Le dijo que solo deberían ser amigos_. Por supuesto, Hee-seon también estuvo de acuerdo, con una expresión cansada y triunfante, y la relación que fue corta en su primer año de secundaria, terminó.

Desde entonces, _era su mejor amigo_. Enterró los recuerdos de esos tres meses como si los hubiera borrado, como si se tratara solo, de la oscura historia de un joven que cometió una estupidez. _Y aunque la amaba_ , pensó que tenía una especie de preocupación secreta sobre qué hacer si su amistad se perdía si le pedía que lo volvieran a intentar.  
Cuando era joven, la llamada _"resiliencia de recuperación_ " era alta, así que lloró, explotó y luchó con todos los sentimientos que tenía en el pecho hasta que se cansó de ello. Sin embargo, incluso después de eso, pudo regresar rápidamente con su amiga y hablar igual que siempre... A medida que las personas envejecen, se rompen en lugar de doblarse, o una vez que se doblan, no vuelven a su forma original.

Pensó que ya se habrían olvidado de la relación corta e inmadura de esos días en la secundaria, pero a medida que la noticia del matrimonio de Hee-seon se elevaba con el viento, más y más personas comenzaron a correr tras Hyun-wook:

**< ¿Has oído? Hee-seon se va a casar.>**

**"Sí, lo sé".**   
  
**< Hombre, estoy tan sorprendida. ¿Cómo estás?>**

**"Pues estoy cansado del trabajo. Voy a colgar."**

**< Bueno... Mamá y papá vienen al país durante la próxima semana. Sería una buena idea si nos reuniéramos para, no sé, pasar el rato.>**

**"Sí..."**  
  
 _¿Cuántas personas lo han contactado para tratar de elevar su estado de ánimo en secreto?_ Por último, Hyun-wook dejó su teléfono celular, con la llamada telefónica de su hermana mayor todavía en la pantalla, sobre la mesita de noche y arrojó su cuerpo en calzoncillos sobre la cama. Cuando cayó su cuerpo grande y grueso, el colchón se balanceó... Una vez que pasó la noticia del matrimonio, la siguiente conversación fluyó naturalmente hacia **"dónde"** y **"cómo es que se casarían."** La boda también es inusual, es como si fuera a tener una boda gitana porque quieren hacerlo en un restaurante. El amigo de Min dijo que tenía un restaurante italiano así que decidieron alquilar todo el lugar para la ceremonia.  
  
 **"Fui allí una vez la semana pasada y estaba realmente delicioso. Nos quedamos callados y nos centramos en comer. ¡Decidí que sería perfecto! Todos vienen a comer de todos modos. No voy a hacer ese tipo de buffet de bodas tradicional..."**  
  
Hee-seon, quien dijo eso, miró a Hyun-wook con los ojos brillando. Hyun-wook, quien ya había perdido la motivación para conversar y bebía de su cerveza, expresó su intención de saber **por qué lo estaba observando** moviendo una de sus cejas para arriba.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Ayúdame con el menú. No es otra persona la que te lo pide, es tu mejor amiga".**   
  
**"¿Qué el menú no lo deciden ustedes dos?"**

**"El amigo de Minseok dijo que probará algunos de los platillos. Una cata de todos ellos."**

**"¿Entonces...?"**

**"Confío en Minseok y en su amigo, pero lo hago más en tu gusto. El menú que elijas, será el que yo voy a pedir. La responsabilidad es pesada pero, ¿Me ayudarás?"**

_Un hombre que decide un menú para la boda de la mujer que le gusta..._ Mirando hacia atrás, parece que es una de las muchas escenas de una película de comedia romántica de Hollywood. En este caso, _¿Qué tipo de canción debería comenzar a sonar de fondo?_   
Hace ya cuatro años que dijeron que si ambos estuvieran solos al llegar a los 40, se casarían... _¿Cuándo pasó el tiempo así?_ Es natural... Era tan natural estar a su lado. Siempre que estaba con ella, se sentía tan bien que no podía imaginar que llegaría un día como este. **¿Cuándo se quedó tan solo?** Hyun-wook siempre ha aceptado nuevas oportunidades de citas sin dudarlo, pero la verdad es que en esos momentos, _su corazón estaba mitad y mitad_. La anticipación de que podía conocer a su tan esperado _destino_ y, por otro lado, el aburrimiento de pensar que no era gran cosa si lo comparaba con esa persona. De todos modos, si no encontraba a nadie, tenía a Hee-seon a su lado para hacerle compañía por lo que disfrutaba de esos eventos como si fuera una desviación que podía hacer porque tenía un lugar al que volver de todos modos...

Para ser honesto, _pensaba que la mente de Hee-seon no era muy diferente a la suya_. No, estaba seguro de que Hee-seon todavía estaba convencida de que antes de conocer a Min-seok, wook tenía una personalidad relajada similar a la suya. Almas gemelas...  
  
Y aún así la amaba, _pero ella no lo amaba a él._

El punto de inflexión llegó de repente, como un desastre sin ningún período de preparación.


	3. 3

_Antipasto_ _, Primo Piatto, Secondo Piatto, Dolce._

El menú, preparado por un hombre mejor conocido como _"El amigo de_ _Minseok_ _"_ , se clasificó en cuatro categorías. En coreano era, _aperitivo, primer plato principal, segundo plato principal y postre._ Mientras **Hyun-wook** miraba el menú con una cara profunda, sus clientes del momento, **Min** **-seok** y **Hee** **-seon** **,** sonrieron e hicieron una pregunta como para pedir su consentimiento.

**"¿No es bonita la tienda? Si el clima nos favorece, creo que una boda aquí será una verdadera fantasía".**

**"A veces la gente opina que las bodas son molestas".**

**"Los pensamientos de la gente cambian conforme los alimentas".**

Ante las palabras de Hee-seon, Hyun-wook se rió y asintió igual a si le estuviese dando toda la razón en eso. Tenía que admitir que la vista del restaurante era muy bonita. Originalmente, era un edificio que se convirtió en restaurante al renovar después de que la estructura colapsara gracias a un temblor. Colocaron ladrillos debajo de la pared y pegaron piedras irregulares como baldosas. Daba una sensación casual y el ambiente era refrescante debido a los grandes ventanales distribuidos por todas las paredes. Se podía ver que la iluminación era correcta porque el inmobiliario tenía una forma única aunque no demasiado llamativa. La disposición de las macetas con flores, el diseño del porche, el marco de la ventana y el color y el patrón de los azulejos colocados debajo, se habían acomodado de tal manera que se veía muy bien. Sobre todo, gracias al gran jardín podía decía que definitivamente saldrían fotos de la boda más que maravillosas. Es como dijo Heeseon, sería genial si el clima de ese día fuera bueno.

La decisión de casarse fue increíblemente rápida y la preparación de la boda, que generalmente se llevaba a cabo durante medio año más o menos, resultó ser súper rápida también. Mientras Hyun-wook gruñía por su suerte, sentado en la mesa principal, un hombre con uniforme de chef negro salió de la cocina. Tenía un plato en ambas manos:

**"El primer plato principal es una pasta, un risotto y una lasaña".**

Como si solo hablara con Minseok, el hombre dejó el plato frente a él sin decir ninguna otra cosa. Los alimentos preparados para degustar se servían en una cantidad suficiente para saborearlo a detalle.

**"Si solo piden la pasta, nosotros podemos prepararla con tomate, aceite de olivo o una crema ligera".**

**"Gracias, Wonyeong. Vamos** **Hyunwook** **, prueba".**

Solo entonces, el hombre miró a Hyun-wook de arriba para abajo e inclinó la cabeza con una expresión brusca. Casi como si se cubriera la cara. Había escuchado que era el chef propietario de la tienda, pero no parecía tener talento alguno para la hospitalidad. Hee-seon dijo:

**"Este es nuestro amigo, Tae Hyun-wook. Un hombre tan refinado que lo traje para que nos ayudara con la selección del menú".**

**"Sí."**

**"Pero no te pongas celoso, hombre. Tú también eres importante para mí".**

Solo después de escuchar las palabras de Minseok, el hombre llamado **Won** **-yeong** se relajó considerablemente y dejó de mostrar un rostro todo endurecido. Hyun-wook dijo **"Hola."**

**"Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Tae Hyun-wook ".**

**"Sí. Yo soy Seo** **Won** **-yeong".**

**"Seguramente disfrutaremos mucho esta comida."**

Los tres se apresuraron a poner algo de comida en cada uno de sus platos. Hyun wook primero enrolló la pasta con salsa de tomate en un tenedor y luego se la llevó directamente a la boca:

**"¡Oh, está delicioso!"**

Tan pronto como sintió la textura de la comida, soltó una exclamación en voz alta.

**"¿Verdad que sí?"**

Preguntó Hee-seon, con una sonrisa impresionante. Diciendo que sabía que lo pensaría también porque su intuición nunca se equivocaba. Hyun-wook tosió un poco y bebió un sorbo de agua carbonatada que habían preparado especialmente para la degustación.

**"Es realmente delicioso. Es una pasta popular con salsa de tomate, pero es inusual porque tiene un fuerte aroma ahumado".**

**"Sí."**

**"¿Pero el precio no sube demasiado si lo pedimos así? Debe ser caro para una comida de boda."**

Hee-seon estaba confundida por la pregunta de Hyun-wook y vio a Won-yeong de inmediato.

**"¿Es caro?"**

**"No lo..."**

**"Es que no es solo tocino, pruébalo. Es panchetta ahumada. De por si no es barato en Corea, y parece un artículo mil veces más caro debido al sabor y al aroma. Si lo pones generosamente, así como está ahora, imagino que el precio debe subir."**

Ante las palabras de Hyun wook, Won-yeong lo miró como si estuviera un poco sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

**"El precio unitario se queda como lo habíamos establecido. No es otra persona la que se casa, sino** **Minseok** **, y quiero prepararle algo delicioso".**

**"** **Won** **Yeong, pero no tienes que perder dinero por eso. Hay que mantenernos dentro del presupuesto que dijimos".**

**"Yo soy el chef, así que digo que no hay problema. No pediré más dinero, así que no te preocupes".**

Dijo Won-yeong, quien respondió a Minseok con una sonrisa.

Después de dudar un poco, Hyun-wook abrió la boca también: **"Bueno, pero ya que yo estoy más o menos a cargo, ten. Te daré mi tarjeta de presentación para ponernos de acuerdo con eso".**

Hyun-wook sacó apresuradamente una tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo delantero y se la entregó con una sonrisa de negocios. Los ojos de Won-yeong lo miraron rápidamente y, como si fuera inesperado, dibujó una linda sonrisa.

**"Viene mi nombre, y mi dirección. Soy policía así que, si tienes algún problema ciudadano también puedes comunicarte conmigo".**

**"Ah, sí."**

**"Crees que es inesperado, ¿Verdad? A la mayoría de los policías les gusta el soju y la comida rápida. Este tipo es un bicho raro".**

Luego, Hee-seon se rió y añadió:

**"Hyun-wook viene de una gran familia de comerciante de alimentos en Busan, desde sus bisabuelos. Sus padres solían tener un restaurante coreano, pero ahora abrieron varias sucursales y tienen restaurantes incluso en el extranjero. Actualmente viven en Vietnam. Su hermana también es chef así que toda su familia está en la industria del servicio de alimentos. Por eso confío muchísimo en él para estas cosas".**

**"Sí."**

Respondió brevemente, sin expresión o emoción mientras asentía con la cabeza. Hee-seon se rió como si fuera adorable que el chef resultara un poco tímido, pero pronto comió pasta y guardó silencio.

La tienda era bonita, pero _¿Podían manejar una boda en un lugar dirigido por un chef que no hablaba y dos trabajadores de medio tiempo?_ Cada comida que traían era cara para un menú de boda pero siempre decía que no era algo para preocuparse. Sin embargo, Hyun-wook preguntó porque tenía curiosidad:

**"¿Crees que puedas manejarlo?"**

**"Sí. Voy a conseguir meseros y llamaré a un asistente de cocina. También contraté a un chef para que me ayude."**

**"Todo está delicioso, pero creo que sería mejor no ser demasiado codicioso. He ayudado con bodas varias veces en la tienda de mis padres y sé que incluso si contrataras a más personas, será un poco difícil continuar con un menú tan elaborado como este ¿Qué tal buscar otra comida? O simplemente puedes reducir la cantidad de platos principales. El resto se puede servir como en una barra de ensaladas. Si haces lasaña para el menú y un tipo de pasta fría, tomará mucho menos tiempo".**

Hee-seon asintió ante las palabras de Hyun-wook.

**"No sea demasiado duro consigo mismo, señor** **Won** **-yeong".**

Entonces Won-yeong sonrió levemente a Hyun-wook.

**"Incluso si se preocupa, créame que lo haré bien por mi cuenta".**

Su tono era educado, pero tenía una actitud clara que decía que no le gustaba que interfirieran con sus cosas. Hyun-wook se encogió de hombros ligeramente y luego cerró la boca. No era su boda, pero estaba honestamente preocupado por su actitud. En el día, la falta de experiencia del chef lo convertiría en un desastre, y poco le importaba que estuviera enojado con Hee-seon y Min-seok. No deseaba que les echaran a perder un evento que parecían estar esperando con tantas ganas.

Después de probar el pudín, el tiramisú y el granizado servidos como postre, Hyun-wook confirmó el menú de la boda y cumplió con el deber de amigo de la infancia.

**"** **Won** **Yeong-ah, nos veremos nuevamente el día de la boda".**

**"No te preocupes, me prepararé para no cometer ningún error ".**

Won-yeong se acercó a la puerta principal del jardín y se despidió de la pareja. _Hyun-wook lo miró fijamente mientras tanto._ Inspeccionando lentamente mientras analizaba al sujeto en cuestión. Era difícil averiguar lo que pensaba, _¿Por qué hacía todas esas cosas y se esforzaba tanto mientras decía que no importaba?_ Era un sentimiento intrigante, lo que a veces experimentaba durante una investigación. La sensación de conocer que una persona tenía una máscara y que actuaba de manera diferente a como lo hacía siempre... Aunque no estaban arrugadas, las cejas de Wonyeong se sentían endurecidas por la tensión. Hyun-wook, quien lo estaba observando en secreto sin reprimir sus sentimientos internos, pronto cambió de opinión. Este cocinero probablemente no era un criminal y tal vez tampoco tenía motivos ocultos. _¿Pero entonces que pasaba?_

Mientras lo miraba, sus pequeños ojos marrones parpadeantes observaron a Hyun-wook como si le preguntara si todo estaba bien. Rápidamente se volvió educado y sonrió.

**"Hoy comí bien gracias a ti."**

**"Sí."**

_Tenía puntos en los ojos._ Hyun-wook pensó esto sin querer. El iris marrón oscuro de uno de sus ojos tenía manchas negras, como el patrón de la piel de un gato. No lo sabía antes, pero cuando miró de cerca, eran unos ojos bastante impresionantes.

**"..."**

**"Bueno, nos vemos."**

**"Nos vemos."**

Después de un breve adiós a la pareja que dijo estar agradecida, Hyun-wook se subió al auto. Won-yeong, que aún no había entrado en la tienda mientras despedía a los clientes, fue visto por su espejo retrovisor y junto a él, un pequeño cartel cuadrado de restaurante _**"Secondo Piatto"**_ escrito en cursiva.

Quizás era porque la imagen reflejada en el espejo se hacía cada vez más pequeña, pero la figura de Won-yeong, parado solo en la entrada, le hacía ver como si fuera una muñeca abandonada o un faro en declive, y Hyun-wook enarcó las cejas por un momento ante este inesperado pensamiento. Era natural que el dueño del negocio permaneciera en la tienda _¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia?_ Incluso había llegado a pensar que, tal vez, _ambos eran iguales_ así que soltó una increíble carcajada. Era una sensación extraña, ciertamente.


	4. 4

Como si el cielo respondiera a sus plegarias, el clima de hoy había sido el más soleado y claro, incluso después de un mes. A principios del verano, cuando el sol roció luz fresca sobre el mundo, el jardín lleno de vegetación tenía la iluminación perfecta para alegrar un vestido de novia todo blanco.

**"No sabía que realmente te casarías así de repente".**

**"No, ni yo."**

Hee-seon tenía un idílico y sencillo vestido de novia encima mientras Hyun-wook se paraba tranquilamente en la parte de atrás y la miraba de arriba para abajo. Entre ellos, las personas que Hyunwook conocía y también los que no conocía, estaban adecuadamente mezclados y conversando de un modo bastante animado para su gusto. Hee-seon primero le hizo un gesto a Hyun-wook y luego se acercó. La novia se rió y dijo:

**"Mi hermana quería casarse primero".**

**"Bueno, nació seis meses antes. Tal vez pensaba que era su derecho".**

**"Sí, y le gané el vestido ¿Qué tal me veo con él?"**

**"Fea."**

Hee-seon se rió y en lugar de estar disgustada ante la respuesta hiriente y juguetona de Hyun-wook, la mujer extendió los brazos y los acomodó alrededor de su cuello. A veces se sentía como un amante, la mayor parte del tiempo era como un amigo y el tiempo restante era como un hermano. La nariz de Hyeonwook estaba fruncida por la sensación de que realmente se casaban con su hermana mayor, pero el día en que su hermana real se casó, no pensó en nada importante y ni siquiera se sintió así.

**"** **Hee** **Seon-ah, prepárate para entrar".**

Su dama de honor se acercó y le advirtió que se colocara en posición. Hee-seon asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente.

**"Entonces nos vemos más tarde".**

**"Bueno."**

Hyun-wook hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Hee-seon. La comida se llevaría a cabo tanto en el interior como en el exterior, pero para el evento principal, se decidió utilizar el jardín. Miró alrededor. Cuando dijo que iba a tener una boda enorme, el espacio en el restaurante le pareció insuficiente porque solo había pensado en lo complicado que era tener una ceremonia de boda en el restaurante coreano de sus padres y regañó al dueño de una manera bastante descuidada. Parecía que podía operar la cocina sin ningún tipo de problema y fue justo entonces, cuando pensaba en él, que el dueño del restaurante le llamó la atención de inmediato: Pensó que estaría en la cocina, ocupado en preparar un montón de comidas diferentes, pero él estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando la ceremonia.

**"El novio".**

Cuando terminaron las palabras del moderador, un amigo, que había decidido tocar el piano, ajustó su respiración y tocó la melodía de la _marcha nupcial_. Minseok, vestido con un esmoquin, caminó por el camino decorado con flores entre los invitados. Originalmente, él no era del tipo que se riera o sonriera porque siempre era terriblemente inexpresivo, pero no podía soportar la sensación de casarse, así que sonrió. No quería convertirse en un ser humano horrible y terco al ver la felicidad de los demás pero, inevitablemente, los ojos de Hyun-wook se volvieron todos negros.

**"La novia".**

Pronto apareció Hee-seon, agitando su velo y el dobladillo de su hermoso vestido, como pétalos. Incluso si utilizaba un atuendo así de largo, su paso habitual al caminar era inconfundible. _Esta vez, había una ligera sonrisa en la boca de_ _Hyunwook_. Una honesta, pero muy triste. Mientras la novia y el novio estaban uno al lado del otro, tuvo que admitir que eran un par de personas que combinaban increíblemente bien, incluso si los odiaba. Aplaudiendo con una sonrisa amarga, de repente miró hacia la ventana. _La sombra que estaba hace un rato, había desaparecido._

Fue una boda bastante ordinaria. Con los comentarios del moderador, la gente que sonreía de oreja a oreja de vez en cuando, y Hyun-wook, obligado a mirar la progresión suave y lentamente. La ceremonia terminó no mucho tiempo después y el restaurante se volvió ruidoso cuando llegó la hora de comer. La luz del sol era deslumbrante cuando chocaba con los asientos al aire libre, por lo que Hyun-wook decidió quedarse en el interior simplemente vaciando el plato de pasta y tomando un descanso antes de que saliera el siguiente plato principal. Un amigo, que estaba sentado a su lado, le golpeó el hombro mientras bebía vino.

**"Lo siento por ti".**

**"¿Perdón? ¿Hay algo por lo que debería estar triste?"**  
  
Desde el comienzo de su boda, las miradas de la gente que conocían su situación se habían posicionado como dagas en sus mejillas y en su espalda. En su corazón, quería gritar y llorar a la vez, pero no deseaba hacerlo justo después de ese feo discurso o iba a malinterpretarse completamente.

**"Es triste."**

Hyun-wook se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y masticó sus palabras. En cierto modo, era una expresión precisa. _De verdad era triste_. Le gustaba Hee-seon desde hace mucho tiempo pero en comparación con esa historia de amor apresurada, en la que se casó después de tres meses de conocerse, se sentía como si corazón no hubiera dado el 100%. No había bases justificables pero había sentido que si cada uno mantenía su lugar y vivía en paz por el tiempo necesario, al final, Hee-seon y él se encontrarían y se amarían intensamente Era una relación que había fallado una vez, pero cuando tenían 17. Ya habían pasado 10 años así que pensaba tener el coraje de intentarlo de nuevo y decirle sus sentimientos, pero no hizo nada y solo pasó el tiempo viendo la vida pasar sin él. Entonces, el final que se convirtió en un perro persiguiendo a una gallina enamorada de un pollo, era muy triste. Y estaba bien decir que se sentía enojado y deprimido, pero también estaba increíblemente resentido.

**"Por cierto, la comida aquí es muy buena".**

El chico a su lado habló mientras comía el segundo plato principal que acababan de servirles. Hyeon-wook cortó la _lubina_ al vapor en trozos pequeños al lado del tipo que se tragaba un bistec entero... Incluso si la escala de invitados fuera menor de lo esperado, no sería fácil hacerlo tan fluido si no se contaba con experiencia en los eventos masivos. No obstante, los platos llegaron sobre su mesa paso a paso, no demasiado tarde ni demasiado temprano tampoco. Con el pretexto de que el espacio era más espacioso de lo necesario en comparación con el tamaño del jardín, se cambió el diseño de las mesas para cumplir con la ceremonia de la boda y se colocaron varias tablas largas que se habrían tomado prestadas de algún lugar para que los invitados pudieran tener una comida tranquila. _Una sorpresa increíble_. Al menos hablando, no parecía tener los recursos necesarios y aunque tenía treinta y un años y era el chef propietario, parecía increíblemente inexperto. Pero cuando cortó un trozo de lubina y se la llevó a la boca, la carne del pescado se desmoronó suavemente sin perder su elasticidad.

Mientras disfrutaba del rico sabor, Hyunwook respondió.

**"El chef de aquí es un amigo del novio".**

**"¿Oh si? La próxima vez tendré que venir con mi novia para que pruebe esto. Como era de esperar, Lee** **Hee** **-seon tiene un gusto exquisito. Creo que es la primera vez que tengo una comida tan deliciosa como esta en una boda".**

Sin responder, inclinó lentamente el vaso. Mientras tanto, el segundo plato principal ya estaba vacío y entre las probadas al granizado de frambuesa fresco que se sirvió como postre, _descubrió que los novios ya se habían cambiado a un traje ligero para la recepción._ Hee-seon y Min-seok se acercaron a la mesa.

**"¿Estás disfrutando tu comida?"**

El chico de al lado respondió primero a los saludos de la pareja.

**"** **Hee** **Seon-ah, felicitaciones. Es muy bueno todo aquí. La boda está maravillosa."**

**"** **Hyunwook** **eligió el menú".**

Ante esas palabras, el hombre miró a Hyun-wook con los ojos impregnados de algún tipo de lástima. Hyun-wook no pudo soportarlo más, frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda. _Hee_ _-seon sonrió como si no hubiera notado la atmósfera entre los dos._

**"Ni siquiera he comido."**

**"¿Quieres comer un poco de esto?"**

**"No. Puedo comerlo después. ¡Gracias por venir hoy!"**

Minseok también les sonrió hermosamente.

**"Reunámonos de nuevo después de la luna de miel. Los invito a beber. Especialmente a ti, Tae Hyun-wook. Gracias por ayudarme tanto."**

Hyun-wook sonrió amargamente ante sus palabras. Además de elegir el menú de comida y haberse convertido en un cupido improvisado que sin querer los conectó, _ahora quería beber para burlarse de él._ En ese momento, las miradas de Minseok y Hee-seon se alejaron de la cara de Hyunwook y se volvieron un poco hacia atrás. _Hyunwook_ _también los siguió._

**"¿Está bien su comida?"**

Después de servir el postre, Won-yeong, con un uniforme blanco de chef, se acercó a la mesa e inclinó levemente la cabeza. El uniforme, que no estaba salpicado ni siquiera de una gota de agua, tenía un olor a limpio similar al olor de detergente, como si se hubiera cambiado de ropa después de cocinar. Sin embargo, la fatiga de dirigir una gran cantidad de cocción durante mucho tiempo no se ocultó por completo. Él estaba allí, sonriendo a su manera para adaptarse a la boda aunque la expresión de cansancio brillaba debajo de sus cejas, en el borde de sus ojos, en la punta de su boca y en todo su rostro pálido.

**"Es realmente delicioso. Felicidades."**

Nuevamente, el chico sentado a su lado respondió primero. Won-yeong sonrió un poco y volvió el rostro hacia la pareja.

**"Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio, Jung** **Min** **-seok. Felicitaciones, señorita** **Hee** **-seon".**

**"Gracias, Won-yeong".**

**"La boda está siendo un éxito gracias a ti. Muchas gracias."**

Wonyeong solo suspiró por un largo tiempo.

**"Estaba nervioso porque era la primera vez que preparaba una cantidad tan grande de comida, pero logré hacerlo sin ningún accidente en la cocina."**

**"¿No te estás quedando sin comida?"**

**"No. Más bien, todavía quedan algunos platillos. Me preocupaba que fuera insuficiente, así que lo** **incrementé** **al final. Ahora hay muchísimo."**

Ante las palabras de Wonyeong, Hee-seon abrió los ojos.

**"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con las sobras?"**

**"Puedo congelar lo que quieran conservar. No les cobraré recargas, así que no se preocupen".**

**"Oh, no seas tan amable. Dinos la diferencia y nosotros la pagaremos. Pero si, como dices, congelas algo de la comida sobrante, te lo agradeceré un montón. Hyeon-wook suele comer muy poco porque vive solo y es lamentable ya que es un niño al que le gusta comer y comer."**

Los ojos de Wonyeong y Hyunwook se encontraron por un momento. El asintió.

**"Bueno. Lo** **empacaré** **con anticipación, así que recuérdenme darle la comida antes de irme".**

**"Gracias."**

Sinceramente, era agradable tener una comida repentina y de alta calidad sin siquiera pedirla, así que estaba bastante feliz por el rumbo que había tomado la situación. Después de una breve conversación, Won-yeong miró a su alrededor y le preguntó a Minseok.

**"¿Y tu padre y tu madre?"**

**"Están ahí. Parece que quieren verte."**

**"Bueno. Entonces veré a tus padres y regresaré".**

Y Hyun-wook se quedó allí, viendo al chef caminar lentamente hacía él otro lado. Hyun-wook le preguntó a Min-seok:

**"¿Es cercano a tus padres?"**

**"Es similar a lo que ocurre con** **Hee** **-seon y tú. Somos amigos desde la infancia".**

**"Los padres de Wonyeong y los padres de Minseok son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo también ¿No es exactamente igual que nosotros?"**

Añadió Hee-seon, con una pequeña risa. Hyun-wook asintió sin decir una palabra y vació todo el vino restante de un solo trago. Los padres de Hee-seon ya lo habían saludado antes, también parecían un poco avergonzados al comienzo de los preparativos de su matrimonio porque pensaban que algún día, Hyeon-wook se convertiría definitivamente en su yerno.

**Pero ahora Minseok había ocupado su lugar.**


	5. 4.1

Con el paso del tiempo, se organizó una recepción lenta y pausada. Los invitados dejaron los asientos uno por uno y tanto el salón como los lugares al aire libre, comenzaron a vaciarse hasta que en el salón de bodas terminaron quedando las familias de los recién casados y los grandes amigos que se habían conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Hee-seon y Min-seok, que ahora se habían convertido en una pareja completa, subieron al coche antes las voces de toda la gente que se despedía.

Mientras veía a Hee-seon, sentarse en el auto de luna de miel decorado con cintas y globos, la sensación de que la mujer que siempre había amado realmente se había convertido en la esposa de otra persona, golpeó la garganta de Hyun-wook de golpe. Sanando su tristeza, Hyun-wook los saludó como si se despidiera de su propio corazón.

**"Ve con cuidado, Lee Hee-seon".**

**"Mantén a Seúl a salvo mientras estoy fuera".**

Y luego escuchó las voces de Minseok y Won-yeong en la esquina.

**"Won Yeong-ah, realmente te luciste hoy. Gracias. Compraré un buen regalo para ti, te lo aseguro."**

**"Ten un buen viaje. Yo haré algo delicioso para ti cuando vuelvas a casa".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Te invitaré a comer, hombre!"**

Hyun-wook los miró por un momento y luego se volvió hacia Hee-seon nuevamente.

**"También deberíamos... Ir a comer."**

**"Por supuesto."**

Bajo la radiante luz del sol de junio, el resplandor de los rostros de los dos recién casados era tan bueno como el color del cielo.

Las personas que vieron la parte trasera del auto de luna de miel, corriendo con globos y cintas revoloteando con el aire, se dieron la vuelta y regresaron apresuradamente al restaurante para recoger sus pertenencias e irse a casa. Hyun-wook también pensó que sería bueno regresar pero, aunque su apariencia era buena, un agujero se había creado en la parte baja de su pecho y un viento frío pareció entrar a través de él. Se sentía como si se estuviera moviendo por pura inercia, como un objeto en blanco y negro en una foto en color brillante y bonita. Cuando fuera a casa, tendría que beber cerveza hasta olvidarse de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Hyeonwook se dio la vuelta después de compartir un saludo medio cortés con las personas que había visto después de mucho tiempo. El interior del restaurante, en la parte de atrás, también estaba tranquilo ahora y el bullicio se volvió en una inquietante calma. Era un local ubicado en una calle apartada donde las pequeñas tiendas y las casas comunes se mezclaban gradualmente fuera del distrito comercial. El espacio de estacionamiento no era muy grande y no muy lejos, había un estacionamiento público en el que Hyun-wook pensó que podía ir para tomar un taxi.  
Caminó lentamente hacia la carretera principal, sosteniendo una cabeza que parecía estar sufriendo por un montón de pensamientos y un corazón que no podía deshacerse de la rigidez de sus sentimientos. Pero cuando salió del callejón y se dirigió a un lado de la carretera para tomar un taxi, entonces recordó algo que había olvidado.

**"Ups."**

Incluso en medio de la depresión, sus pensamientos estaban vueltos un lío por la comida que le habían prometido. El chef dijo que si se lo recordaba, envolvería la comida para él y se la entregaría de inmediato. Era molesto volver sus pasos y aparecer en la cocina, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta los alimentos que probó hoy, parecía un poco estúpido renunciar a algo delicioso solo por 10 minutos de su tiempo No quería ignorar los esfuerzos de Wonyeong.

La breve vacilación terminó rápidamente y Hyun-wook regresó por donde había venido. Desde niño, sus abuelos le habían enseñado a ir a los restaurantes más deliciosos del mundo, y no eran los que se destacaban por tener la comida más cara. Pasó un pasaje de asfalto con autos estacionados en el borde y un letrero escrito con pintura blanca que decía _"one way"._ Caminó por una floristería, un taller y finalmente llegó al frente del restaurante, que era una casa notablemente grande en el callejón. La puerta principal tenía un letrero que decía _"cerrado"_ , como si hubiera planeado dejar todo después de la boda. Era un local que no parecía tener fama de abarrotarse de gente así que tendría que pasar el resto de la noche y quizá, hasta dos días para recuperarse.

Hyun-wook empujó la puerta. 

El letrero estaba colgado, pero no estaba cerrado. Empujó su cuerpo a través de las puertas que se abrieron suavemente sin hacer ruido y entró hasta descubrir que Wonyeong estaba todavía en el jardín. La gente se había ido por completo, el restaurante estaba en silencio después de la fiesta, y él estaba de pie con la mano en una mesa que había puesto afuera. Parecía que aún no sabía cómo organizar el inmobiliario. Sin embargo, cuando intentó acercarse, como un pájaro posado en una rama con las alas plegadas, la mano blanca de Wonyeong agarró silenciosamente la botella de vino verde oscuro colocada sobre la mesa. Hyeon-wook incluso vio la sombra de la botella a la luz del sol y se percató de que el contenido todavía rebasaba la mitad. Se llevó la botella a la boca e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en un fuerte impulso. Estaba parado en un ángulo ligeramente sesgado desde el campo de visión de Hyun-wook y su flequillo estaba todo disperso hacía adelante por lo que no podía verlo bien. Sin embargo, la forma de tragar del hombre y el vino vertiéndose arriba y abajo le llamaron la atención de inmediato por lo que tuvo la mirada increíblemente atenta a él. Bebió un rato, luego suspiró y bajó la mano de la botella. Le pareció que el alcohol que había bebido a toda prisa era pesado, vomitó un aliento rápido, tosió un par de veces y luego bajó un poco la cabeza y se miró los pies. Se sentó lentamente en su lugar, aún con la botella en la mano. 

Hyeon-wook miró al hombre que se había derrumbado y estaba sentado en el suelo, incapaz de decir nada.

**"Um..."**

**"..."**

**"Ah, ah..."**

De ninguna manera _¡¿Estaba llorando?!_ Hyun-wook, que estaba mirando al hombre que había terminado la boda de manera segura, sollozar con un evidente rastro de dolor, tragó saliva. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero parecía una situación muy difícil. Incluso ahora, pensó que tal vez tenía que dar un paso atrás en secreto e irse, pero por alguna razón, sus pies no podían moverse con facilidad así que se mantuvo erguido.

**"¡Minseok...!"**

En el momento en que escuchó su voz, gritando su nombre, la sensación de vergüenza se evaporó y su cabeza se encendió como si los engranes se hubiesen conectado en un segundo. Una voz embargada de una sensación sorprendente y vergonzosa, salió de la boca de Hyunwook sin su conocimiento **"Wow."**

El hombre, que escuchó la voz de Hyun-wook miró a su alrededor. Hyunwook cerró su boca con ambas manos pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había endurecido sus hombros cuando sus ojos húmedos y su mirada se encontraron. Wonyeong, que se había sentado en el suelo, se despertó. Preguntó con voz clara, presionando sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y sus párpados hinchados con el dorso de sus manos.

**"¿Quién eres...? No, olvídalo. Estabas aquí antes. ¿Por qué volviste?"**

**"Yo... Olvidé pedirte las sobras de la comida, así que vine."**

Won-yeong no pudo responder de inmediato porque tenía una impresionante expresión confusa. Pero, como si recordara su promesa, se restregó la cara para borrar los rastros de un llanto que no parecía desaparecer por mucho que se limpiara. No, más bien, cuanto más se frotaba la cara para secar sus lágrimas, más se lastimaba las mejillas y los ojos.

**"Para."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No te frotes los ojos. Todo lo que vas a causar es un hormigueo".**

Al final, Won-yeong dejó caer su mano hacia un lado. Luego, al cabo de un momento de silencio, dijo con una voz que quedó enterrada en un llanto impresionante:

 **"Espera un minuto aquí. Ya lo había empacado antes así que solo necesito sacarlo y traerlo".** Pero cuando vio a Hyun-wook, acercándose justo detrás de el, Won-yeong se encogió de hombros un poco y preguntó: **"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Te gusta Minseok? Won-yeong, ¿Eres gay?"**

En respuesta a una pregunta tan groseramente directa, sus ojos temblaron sobre el rojo y el blanco húmedo. Todavía estaban llenos de agua y el iris marrón con manchas oscuras parecía una bolita de vidrio con la superficie agrietada. Pronto, las cejas de Wonyeong se fruncieron. Mantuvo su postura erguida y le preguntó a Hyeon-wook:

**"¿Sabías que estás hablando de manera muy grosera?"**

**"No, yo…"**

Hyun-wook no pudo hablar de inmediato, se encontró con los dientes presionando contra sus labios y un suspiro escandaloso en su pecho. La línea de su mandíbula se tensó y luego se apagó.

**"Lo siento. Pero ¿Sabes? Esta puede ser una relación de camaradería".**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Yo amo a Heeseon. Ha sido así desde un largo tiempo."**

Los ojos que estaban atentos a sus palabras, crecieron como si estuvieran sorprendidos. Las cejas arrugadas se soltaron y luego se cayeron.

**"No es algo agradable de decir."**

Mientras Hyun-wook hablaba astutamente y levantaba la cabeza, la expresión de Won-yeong se volvía más relajada segundo a segundo. Hyunwook tenía la costumbre de mirar las cejas cuando hablaba con la gente. Era un hábito creado al trabajar como detective durante varios años. Cuando hacía esto, lograba mirar dentro de las personas que naturalmente trataban de engañarle pero, era obvio que cada detective tenía un conocimiento diferente para interrogar. Había personas que sabían lo que pasaba solo mirándoles a los ojos, que sabían cuando veían la punta de sus labios, personas que sabían cuando veían sus manos, personas que sabían cuando escuchaban que sus voces cambiaban... En este caso, Hyeon-wook opinaba que cuando una persona se sentía cómoda, la frente se abría. Hyun-wook sonrió mientras miraba su frente, donde las arrugas ya no estaban. Cuando vio que se había relajado con estas palabras, significó que realmente estaban en una camaradería.

**"De todos modos, es por eso que me estuve sintiendo muy raro hoy. Estaba muy triste y no es suficiente decir que es muy triste. Me siento deprimido".**

**"..."**

**"¿Tienes prisa por organizar? De otra manera..."** Hyun-wook tomó otra botella de vino y la agitó frente a él **"¿Te gustaría tomar algo?"**

Won-yeong cerró los ojos sin responder y luego los abrió. Hyun-wook se llevó la botella de vino a la boca e inclinó la cabeza, al igual que había hecho Won-yeong hace un rato. Después de tomar un trago y dejar caer la botella, Won-yeong pareció un poco avergonzado, pero señaló el interior del restaurante con la sensación de que había decidido aceptar la situación.

**"Pero... Todavía tengo que..."**

Hyeonwook también volteó la cabeza. Las mesas estaban desordenadas y había varias cosas tiradas dentro y fuera del restaurante.

**"En serio ¿Cómo vas a deshacerte de todo esto tú solo?"**

**"Llamaré a alguien, tal vez".**

**"Preparar la comida, alquilar herramientas y equipos, movilizar mano de obra, fijar precios unitarios para los alimentos, limpiar… No sé cuánto te pagó, pero no importa lo mucho que lo piense, siento que no tuviste ganancias."**

Won-yeong respondió, sin mirar alrededor.

**"No importa. Pensé que era un regalo de bodas apropiado y lo preparé todo con mucho gusto".**

**"Eres muy tonto."**

Won-yeong se dio la vuelta. Tenía una botella de whisky en la mano que agitaba como una bandera. 

**"Si estás tratando de burlarte de mí, vete."**

**"No. Lo siento. También me duele".**

Won-yeong preparó hábilmente una copa sin preguntar y ofreció un vaso de whisky vertido en las rocas. Tan pronto como lo tomó, Hyun-wook le entregó una taza a Won-yeong para que se preparara también la suya.

**"¿Hacemos un brindis?"**

**"No tenemos algo que celebrar".**

**"Nuestro estado de ánimo".**

Won-yeong golpeó ligeramente el vidrio mientras hacía una expresión temblorosa. Incluso aunque durante la boda ya había bebido unas copas de vino y vertido whisky en su boca sin parar, ahora parecía como si su embriaguez aumentara rápidamente. Vació la primera taza y tomó la segunda.  
  
Hyunwook preguntó:

**"¿Te ha gustado durante mucho tiempo?"**

**"Sí."**

**"¿Cuánto? Yo, um... ¿Desde la secundaria? Recuerdo que ya amaba a Hee-seon cuando tenía 13."**

Won-yeong no respondió de inmediato y tomó un sorbo.

**"Desde que era un estudiante de secundaria ¿O desde la escuela primaria?"**

**"..."**

**"No, tal vez desde que iba en el kinder."**

Tiene una imagen de "chef poderoso" por su trabajo, pero también era introvertido en su tono y actitud hacia las personas.

**"¿No tuviste una relación por amarlo?"**

**"No pasó así."**

**"¿Solo saliste con hombres? ¿Saliste con mujeres?"**

**"Conocí a algunas personas a la ligera. Solo fueron acostones".**

**"¿Qué?"**

En respuesta a esto, los ojos de Hyun-wook se entrecerraron por un momento, agregando una sensación de incredulidad al ambiente. Won-yeong parecía descontento y habló rápidamente:

**"Perdón por decirle esto a Tae Hyun-wook. No quiero parecer..."**

**"Oh lo siento. No te estoy juzgando. ¿Puedo tomar otra copa?"** Hyunwook se sirvió una taza más. **"Es que ¡Demonios! ¿Quién en estos días tiene tanta prisa por casarse? Intenté convencer a Heeseon un montón de veces para que no lo hiciera."**

**"Me gusta Minseok pero, yo también opino que fue demasiado."**

**"¿Sabías que Hee-seon es realmente rica? Es decir, además de que tiene una personalidad brillante y bonita y tiene un trabajo profesional, sus padres son ricos."**

La mano de Wonyeong, que sostenía la taza, se detuvo.

**"Minseok también es un abogado bastante famoso."**

**"¡Todos los abogados son iguales! A Minseok no le importa demasiado el dinero. Fue bueno que fuera a la facultad de derecho después de graduarse pero ¿Qué tipo de abogado es ahora? Le hubiera ido mejor siendo policía, todos lo decíamos. Solo es un maldito mal amigo."**

**"Minseok solo estaba siguiendo sus sueños. Es un buen hombre, los padres de Hee-seon también dijeron que les gusta mucho."**

Los padres de Heeseon, que ya son ricos, no se preocupaban mucho por el dinero y obviamente, estaban satisfechos con tener un yerno sin importar que fuera un abogado fracasado. _Él, definitivamente hubiera sido mejor para su hija._ Muchísimo mejor.

 **"Por favor, dame más hielo** ".

Hyeonwook, que se puso muy enojado, comenzó a agitar el vaso frente a él para que le sirviera. Wonyeong, que se veía increíblemente en blanco, tomó sus pinzas y puso todo en su taza.


End file.
